


Ocean

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Cytat pochodzi z Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci autorstwa J.K. Rowling.





	Ocean

_…on musiał wiedzieć, że ja was zostawię_ – mówi Ron ze wstydem głosem Kiry. Głosem, w którym szumi ocean. Pamiętam co powiedział wtedy Harry i wątpię. Wyjmuję jej książkę z rąk, wcale nie tylko po to, by się poprzytulać.

 

*

 

Róża nie pyta pani Kiry o kobietę z plaży, z drugiego świata. Może powinna, kiedy już ocean wraca dzięki magii tak wielkiej, jakiej sama jeszcze nie potrafi. Dzięki pani Kirze i jej planecie.

– A… – próbuje Róża i zupełnie niepotrzebnie patrzy w ciemnozielone oczy drugiej wiedźmy. Całkiem odruchowo cofa się przed tym uprzejmym spojrzeniem. Całkiem odruchowo nie pyta.

– Lepiej już pójdę. – Pani Kira odwraca spojrzenie, mruży oczy w wieczornym słońcu. Jej skrzące od czarów palce wygrywają w powietrzu jakąś melodię. – Tak, na mnie już czas – przekonuje samą siebie, zupełnie zapomniała o swojej młodej towarzyszce. Róży to nie przeszkadza. Odchodzi niezauważona do domu, opowiedzieć mamie i Jance o tym jak bardzo kocha ocean. Może nawet bardziej niż magię?

 

*

 

Już nie czekam – wracam do domu, w którym jej nie ma – choć noc wciąż jeszcze się nie skończyła. Znów zdaje mi się, że słyszę narastający szum oceanu.

**Author's Note:**

> Cytat pochodzi z Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci autorstwa J.K. Rowling.


End file.
